fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vitreus
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS! Character Theme Summary Vitreus was a young boy about the age of twelve. A young adventurer who had no family. A helpful soul who saved those who didn't care for him back. Even if nobody cared for him, he cared for them, because that village is all he ever had. He never knew the darkness in the world, until one fateful day. On a peaceful afternoon, a group of terrorists attacked his village for supplies and to spread their religion. They killed the men and women who rebelled, and forced the submissive into their ranks. Only those that hid kept their heads and culture. Vitreus tried his best to stop them, only to be kidnapped and killed for rebelling, selling his organs to the soldiers that needed them. He died with regret of not being able to save his village. Many years after the incident he was revived by an Angel going by the name of Sokurus seemingly on a whim, deeming the boy to be "special". His body was enveloped by bone and skulls which he later found were the remains of the terrorists, who were long extinct from the world's leading superpower. His body was covered by skin, but inside, he was hollow. He had no organs, just bones. Vitreus now lives his life as a supernatural being who possesses the power of bones, secretly protecting the village he was raised in, and at the same time, unraveling the secrets of why he has resurrected with a pile of never ending bones. Appearance and Personality WIP Personal Stats Date of Birth: July 10 Birthplace: Unknown Village Weight: 0.1 g Height: 4'8 ft Laterality: '''Right-Handed '''Likes: Supporting his village, eating (does not need to do this however) Dislikes: Cruelty Hobbies: Supporting his village Values: Get back up after you fall Status: "Alive and active" (Cause.. you know... he's technically dead) Affiliation: His village, the Angel that revived him (Sokurus), Savortres Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: 'Lawful Good 'MBTI: INFP Color Identity: Pink/White Extra Music: * WIP Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-C physically, 8-C with casual bone attacks, 8-B with his strongest bones Name: '''Vitreus, the Undead Child '''Origin: A Roleplay Gender: '''Male '''Age: 12 physically, 300 mentally Classification: Revived human, Pseudo-Angel Powers and Abilities: Bone Manipulation (Is able to create giant bone hands to increase his movement speed, giant bones the size of city blocks to swipe them with, hundreds of bones to shoot out telekinetically, etc), Telekinesis (Can control his own bones only), Immortality (Type 8. Can only be killed if Sokurus is killed), Regeneration (At least High-Mid normally. High-Godly with time. The former regeneration is combat applicable, whereas the latter isn't. Is able to come back out into existence eventually, even if he's erased, though it's stated it would take at least over 1,000 years), Invisibility (Can turn himself and others invisible), Danmaku (via his bones), Acausality (Only has this because of his connection to Sokurus. Is completely separated from cause & effect, and thus cannot be affected by it), can manipulate the durability of his bones, Resurrection (On others only) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level physically (Still has the physique of a child, just has bones on the inside, and is extremely light weight), Building level with casual bone attacks (Is able to completely demolish a house with a casual bone attack spam), City Block level with his strongest bones (His larger bones can swipe a multitude of buildings at once) Speed: Normal Human movement speed on foot, Superhuman '''movement speed with giant bone hands (Is able to crawl as fast as a car on a freeway), '''Supersonic+ attack speed with bones (Is comparable to the average air-to-air missile) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human level (Is extremely light weight) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class physically, Building Class with casual bone attacks, City Block Class with his strongest bones Durability: Below Average Human Class physically, Wall level with regular-sized bones (Is repeatedly stated his bones are comparable to steel), City Block level with his largest bones (They're the size of entire city blocks) Note: Vitreus is able to manipulate the strength of his bones, making them at least 10x stronger than they were originally. Stamina: Virtually infinite (via being undead) Range: City block at max (Is able to cover entire city blocks with his largest bones, and shoot his casual bones at the same range) Standard Equipment: None (Unless you count his bones, which are infinite in amount, as they keep on regenerating after usage) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Incredibly light weight. Still acts like a child at times. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Note/Trivia * Vitreus uses his hidden bones to keep himself standing on the ground, as without them, he'd simply drift off because of the wind and his light weight. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Bone Users Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:INFP Characters